Un problème de taille
by Bichebleue
Summary: Papasuke n'est pas le plus commode des pères, surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord. Lui faire lâcher le morceau devient difficile. Toute petite histoire qui se veut simple et drôle, inspirée du nouveau (et peut-être abandonné) design de Sarada. Bonne lecture !


\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'estime qu'il en est hors de question.

La jeune fille s'étrangla de frustration, offusquée par cette mauvaise fois hostile.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliqué à expliquer une prise de position. Dans une discussion, les gens normaux échangeaient leurs idées de manière plus ou moins houleuse.

Elle adorait les débats parce que le plus intéressant et stimulant dans les débats, c'était bien l'argumentation. Le raisonnement qu'on développait pour persuader voire convaincre son interlocuteur était l'essence même de toute discussion. Chacune des parties amenaient son point de vue qu'elle défendait avec des justifications sérieuses. Il y avait un échange d'idées, un échange qui ne pouvait qu'enrichir une conversation. Si l'une des parties restait bornée et murée dans ses réflexions dans les développer, il s'agissait d'un dialogue de sourds.

Et elle détestait ces situations stériles. Que voulez-vous obtenir d'une personne qui n'expliquait même pas ses propos et refusait de vous écouter ? Être face à un mur était frustrant, absolument rageant et difficilement supportable.

Et Sarada vivait cela au quotidien.

Elle serra les poings, espérant rester zen, bien que cela soit totalement vain en pareille situation. Même si elle tentait de se calmer, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son père, impassible. Pas le moins du monde affecté par la terrible colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard, il tourna la page de son livre. Et son attitude tranquille augmenta la fureur de l'adolescente.

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses ! asséna-t-elle, en frappant du pied. On y va, Boruto.

Son ami lui lança un regard incertain et hésitant. Sa prudence le protégea du mécontentement du maître des lieux. Sasuke leva la tête de son livre et avant même que sa fille unique ne fasse un autre pas, il l'immobilisa par la seule puissance de sa voix.

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite.

Sa voix s'éleva à peine mais était chargée de gravité. Son ton bas et autoritaire saisit la jeune fille qui s'arrêta. Elle perçut nettement un changement de la situation. S'il avait considéré leur discussion précédente comme un simple bavardage, il en allait tout autrement désormais. Elle savait qu'elle avait réveillé une certaine contrariété chez son père qui n'appréciait pas la désobéissance stupide. Mais l'affaire était bien trop grave à ses yeux pour qu'elle abandonne aussi facilement. Peut-être que son comportement passerait pour être puéril et complètement idiot, il lui en importait peu. Au fond, une véritable confrontation avait émergé.

C'était son opinion contre la vision de son père.

Si lui n'admettait pas qu'elle rejette son autorité, elle n'abdiquerait pas non plus en gentille petite fille docile. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pivota sur ses talons et fit courageusement face à son père.

\- À moins que tu n'aies des justifications sérieuses explicitant ton refus obstiné, je considérerais qu'il s'agit là d'un entêtement irraisonné.

La mâchoire de Boruto se décocha sous l'effet de la stupéfaction.

Mais l'expression d'ahurissement mêlée à une sourde crainte ne préoccupait pas les deux Uchiha qui se jaugeaient mutuellement du regard. Un silence oppressant prit place durant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Boruto n'osait même pas respirer trop bruyamment. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : quitter cette maison. Il avait le pressentiment que la Guerre froide se rejouait sous ses yeux et il n'avait aucune envie de devenir une victime collatérale.

\- Alors ? Rien à ajouter ?

\- Une seule chose, énonça lentement Sasuke. Va dans ta chambre.

Ce fut le comble pour Sarada. Elle implosa devant son père, inébranlable.

\- Je trouve ça scandaleux que quelqu'un qui n'est jamais là me fasse des remarques sur la façon dont je m'habille !

\- Jeune fille, je ne te permets pas de hausser le ton.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me renvoyer dans ma chambre ? s'écria Sarada, hors d'elle. Ça fait bien longtemps que ma garde-robe ne t'intéresse pas, je peux savoir pourquoi cette robe t'irrite ?

Sasuke se redressa. L'affrontement ne mènerait nulle part s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un peu plus de sévérité envers sa fille. Même si elle avait grandi, elle restait beaucoup trop jeune pour le braver de cette manière aussi insolente. Secrètement, il admirait son courage de lui tenir tête alors qu'il pouvait sentir Boruto trembler. Le garçon amorça même une marche arrière, tenant à garder la vie sauve.

\- Cette robe est beaucoup trop courte, Sarada.

\- On voit à peine mes jambes, Papa.

\- Je ne savais pas que ta vue était défaillante à ce point.

Sarada rougit et retint un cri de colère. Son père avait le don de la pousser à bout. Mais il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Elle aimait cette robe et se fera un plaisir de la porter rien que pour l'embêter.

\- C'est totalement stupide.

\- On peut aisément voir le haut de tes cuisses, Sarada, ne va pas trop loin, gronda Sasuke, perdant progressivement patience.

\- Tu exagères ! C'est juste un peu au-dessus de mes genoux.

\- Je refuse que ma fille sorte dans cette tenue totalement inappropriée pour son âge, trancha Sasuke. Tu n'as que douze ans, jeune fille.

\- Papa, toutes les filles portent ce genre de vêtement de nos jours.

\- Toutes les filles ne sont pas mes filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que je les envie…

\- Et j'ai parfaitement le droit d'interdire à _**ma**_ fille quoi que ce soit si je le juge inacceptable. Cette tenue est indécente, Sarada.

\- Mais, Papa…

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de sortir, poursuivit Sasuke. Si tu y tiens tant, change de tenue.

\- J'aime cette robe !

\- Bien, porte-la avec des collants.

Sarada allait craquer. Elle pressentait qu'elle perdrait ce débat. Son père n'était pas lieutenant pour rien il était difficile de le faire céder. Son plus proche ami était le seul qui y parvenait. Jouant sa dernière carte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui s'était éloigné. Boruto ne semblait pas à l'aise, il paraissait même prêt à fuir mais sa ressemblance physique avec son père pourrait peut-être l'aider à faire pencher la balance de son côté.

\- Boruto, avec ou sans collants ?

Le cœur du malheureux rata un battement lorsque deux paires d'yeux noirs le fixèrent avec intensité. Un frisson le parcourut et il pria secrètement pour disparaître. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à venir chercher Sarada ? Il aurait dû laisser Mitsuki s'en charger. Être en plein milieu d'un conflit intergénérationnel le désarmait. Il avait lui-même du mal avec son père alors les relations père/fille en pleine adolescence le laissaient perplexe.

Pourtant, dans cet état d'extrême embarras, il était sûr d'une chose. S'il prenait le parti du père, il resterait en vie. Même s'il adorait Sarada, il n'était pas actuellement de taille à affronter son père. Surtout quand ce dernier dardait son regard glacial sur lui.

\- Euh… je pense q…que ce serait b… beaucoup mieux avec des col… collants.

\- Boruto ! s'exclama Sarada, offensée par la trahison de son ami.

\- Mais les autres garçons vont voir tes jambes et faire des remarques désagréables et puis, si c'était sa sœur, je ne l'aurais jamais permis non plus, déblatéra d'un trait, Boruto, rouge écrevisse.

\- Enfin une personne sensée, commenta Sasuke, en reportant son regard sur sa fille.

Sarada fixait avec horreur son meilleur ami, écœurée par sa lâcheté tandis qu'il la suppliait silencieusement de lui pardonner. Elle ne le tuerait jamais, elle, par contre, il avait des doutes pour son père. Il travaillait quand même pour la police, il savait bien faire disparaître un corps. Boruto était téméraire mais pas suicidaire.

\- C'est sexiste ! fulmina l'adolescente, en fixant son père. Si j'ai envie de porter cette robe, je vais le faire et je me contrefiche de ce que les gens penseront. J'ai le droit de montrer mes jambes parce que ce sont mes jambes ! Et je sais me défendre toute seule !

\- C'est juste que… on va faire du Bubble Bump, Sarada, ça va pas être pratique.

Boruto sentit la foudre lui tomber sur la tête lorsque son amie tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Non seulement, il ne la soutenait pas mais en plus, il aggravait son cas. Sympa, l'amitié. Sasuke observa l'échange entre les deux adolescents, conscient que l'affaire tournait à son avantage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce beubeule machin chose (et il se garderait bien de l'admettre) mais cette information ne faisait que confirmer sa décision.

Sarada le devina très vite.

Toute attitude hostile avait déserté son père, sûr de sa victoire. Et elle enrageait secrètement. Elle n'était pas idiote : elle avait prévu une tenue de rechange beaucoup plus adaptée à la pratique de ce sport. Mais il avait fallu que Boruto la trahisse. Elle ne le truciderait pas devant son père, ce serait perdre toute dignité mais elle n'hésiterait pas à se venger une fois équipée. Il allait se souvenir de cette après-midi de Bubble Bump.

\- Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord…

Sasuke se dirigea vers son fauteuil, s'y installa tranquillement pour y reprendre sa lecture tandis que sa fille se liquéfiait. Elle règlerait le compte de Boruto plus tard. Quant à son père, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ce n'était pas parce que les rares fois où il la voyait sortir, il lui imposait des restrictions vestimentaires qu'elle cesserait de s'habiller comme elle le désirait. Sarada ne se laisserait pas faire parce qu'elle était aussi têtue et bornée que lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance ;)


End file.
